The Warriors Sacrifice: Book of Spades
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: In a land held captive by a nightmare, four young warriors must find and face their destinies.  But, the destinies of Applepaw, Frostpaw, Smokepaw, and Goldenpaw are greater, and more horrifying, than anyone could have imagined. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances and Forewarning

**ALLEGIANCES:**

_**Spadeclan- the clan that lives in the shady pinewoods of Wonderland  
><strong>_

**Leader: Hawkstar**- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and darker blue/gray paws; Wonder-born; mate: Cherryfur

**Deputy: Stormclaw**- gray tom with blue eyes; wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat:** **Brackenpelt**- small mottled brown-and-black she-cat; Alice**  
><strong>

**Warriors:  
>Stonefall<strong>- gray tom with dark gray and black blotches; Wonder-born**  
>Treepelt<strong>- light brown she-cat with gray tabby stripes and green eyes; Wonder-born**; Apprentice: Tanglepaw**  
><strong>Pantherleap<strong>- sleek black tom with big amber eyes; wonder-born; Mate: Lilypool  
><strong>Lilypool<strong>- small white she cat with soft blue eyes; wonder-born; Mate: Pantherleap  
><strong>Murkypelt<strong>- dark brown tom with thin brown stripes; Alice  
><strong>Goldclaw<strong>- a dark gold tom with green eyes; Wonder-born**; Apprentice: Honeypaw**  
><strong>Aspenfur<strong>- light gray she-cat; wonder-born  
><strong>Timberfeather<strong>- smoky-brown tom with amber eyes; wonder-born**;**** Apprentice: Wolfpaw**  
><strong>Smokeclaw<strong>- gray tabby tom with darker gray mask around eyes and front paws and green eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Shadestorm<strong>- dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes; Wonder-born**; Apprentice: Honeypaw**  
><strong>Iceheart<strong>- muscular white tom with red eyes; Wonder-born**; Apprentice: Snowypaw**  
><strong>Snowblood<strong>- skinny white tom with red eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Eagleheart<strong>- a light gold tom with cheerful blue eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Nightheart<strong>- slender black she-cat with dark blue eyes; Wonder-born**; Apprentice: Applepaw**  
><strong>Swiftwing<strong>- light gray slim she-cat with rain-blue eyes; Alice**; Apprentice: Hailpaw**

**Apprentices: **  
><strong>Tanglepaw<strong>- spotted ginger she-cat with black paws and tail tip as well as blue eyes; Alice  
><strong>Wolfpaw<strong>- Large, muscular black tom with gray paws, muzzle, and underbelly with sky-blue and amber eyes; Alice  
><strong>Honeypaw<strong>- dark brown tabby she-cat with cream-colored underbelly and white paws with golden eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Applepaw<strong>- dark ginger she-cat with black paws, one paw with an odd white spade-mark on it, a white splash on her muzzle, and bright green eyes; Alice  
><strong>Hailpaw<strong>- muscular tom with a shaggy white coat and amber eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Snowypaw<strong>- white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Blackpaw<strong>- small black tom with blue eyes; wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Queens:  
>Jaysong<strong>- pretty dark gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes along tail and green eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Stonefall; Oldest Queen**  
>Cherryfur<strong>- ginger she-cat with blue eyes; Alice; Mother of Hawkstar's kits, **Bluekit**(blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes), **Firekit**(Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes), and **Tallkit**(long-legged gray she-cat with blue-gray stripes)  
><strong>Whiterose<strong>- cream she-cat with dark ginger paws, ears, and tail-tip; Alice; Mother of Stormclaw's kits; **Rosekit**(deep ginger she-cat with cream paws), **Petalkit**(cream she-cat with light, almost pink, ginger ears), and **Sedgekit**(gray tom with ginger paws and green eyes)**  
><strong>Featherheart- silver she-cat with bright green eyes; Mother of **Crowkit**(black tom with blue-green eyes), **Silverkit**(silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes), **Ivykit**(black she-cat with white paws), **Yellowkit**(light gray she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes), and **Badgerkit**(small black and white tom)**  
><strong>

**Elders:  
>Fadedwhisper<strong>- an elderly she-cat who's grey fur is frosted with white; Alice**  
><strong>

_**Diamondclan- the clan that lives on the banks of the river of Wonderland (Need 5 warriors, everything else is closed)  
><strong>_

**Leader: Coldstar**-A battle scarred white tom with beady brown eyes so dark they look black; wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Deputy: Owlspirit**- Dark brown tabby tom with large yellow eyes; Wonder-born;** Apprentice: Dirtpaw  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat: Silverfrost**- silver gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat apprentice: Cloudpaw**- ginger she-cat with white patches; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Warriors: **  
><strong>Winterheart<strong>- a light gold muscular tom with violet eyes; Alice  
><strong>Fireflight<strong>- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes; Alice; Mate: Featherfall  
><strong>Featherfall<strong>- lithe light brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes and brown eyes; wonder-born; Mate: Fireflight; **Apprentice: Frostpaw**  
><strong>Lionfang<strong>- huge ginger tom with green eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Embergaze  
><strong>Withererdflower<strong>-Pale gray she-cat with twisted black tabby stripes, white paws, and blue eyes; wonder-born;** Apprentice: Sunpaw**  
><strong>Petalflight<strong>- white she-cat with gray paws and tail-tip; wonder-born; Mate: Flamestep; **Apprentice: Blazepaw**  
><strong>Barkclaw<strong>- brown tabby tom with black stripes and brown eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Mudsplash<strong>- ginger tom with splashes of muddy brown and blue eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Starshine  
><strong>Flamestep<strong>- black-footed ginger tom with blue eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Petalflight  
><strong>Sparkfang<strong>-A light ginger tom with long teeth and brown eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Clawfire<strong>- gray she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle; Alice; **Apprentice: Owlpaw  
>Sleekpelt<strong>- gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes; Alice**  
>Skypool<strong>- light brown and gray striped she-cat with blue eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Tulipleap<strong>-A pale silver she-cat with faint gray stripes and crystal blue eyes; Alice**  
>Brightwhisper<strong>- ginger-gold she-cat with a white chest and warm gold eyes; Alice**  
>Heronleg<strong>- long-legged blue tom with whorls of darker gray on his back and flanks; Alice**  
>Crescentshine<strong>- beautiful dark blue-black fur with lighter dapples, white paws, and white-gold eyes; Alice**  
>Honeysplash<strong>- pretty white she-cat with light ginger patches and blue eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Snowstorm<strong>- small fluffy white she-cat with green eyes; wonder-born**  
>Lightningtail<strong>- white tom with bright ginger stripes on tail, ginger paws and green eyes.**  
>Windpelt<strong>- dark gray, long-haired tom with ice-blue eyes and a black nose and pads; Wonder-born**  
>Sandstream<strong>- pretty pale ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

**Apprentices:  
>Frostpaw<strong>- small white she-cat with a short pelt, a strange black diamond on her forehead, and wide brown eyes; Alice**  
>Sunpaw<strong>- mottled ginger and golden tom with blue eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Blazepaw<strong>- reddish brown tom with blue eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Dirtpaw-<strong> dirt-colored brown tom with muddy brown eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Owlpaw<strong>- brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a white muzzle; Wonder-born

**Queens:  
>Starshine<strong>- white she-cat with a blue-gray forehead and tail-tip; Wonder-born; Mother of Mudsplash's kits: **Cometkit**(blue-gray tom with a white tail) and **Tawnykit**(tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)**  
>Embergaze<strong>- light gray she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Lionfang's Kit: **Falconkit**(dark ginger tom with black paws and stripes with green eyes)**  
><strong>

**Elders:  
>Ferndapple<strong>- mottled light gray and white she-cat; wonder-born  
><strong>Applefall<strong>- cream-colored she-cat with orange tabby markings, green eyes, and a stumpy tail; wonder-born

_**Clubclan- the clan of the fields of Wonderland (need 5 warriors and 1 elder, all else is closed)  
><strong>_

**Leader: Whitestar** - Pure white tom with dark green eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Deputy: Hawkshadow**- broad-shouldered, battle scarred tom brown tom with a scar over his right amber eye; Wonder-born; Mate: Cloudgaze**; Apprentice: Tansypaw  
><strong>

**Medicine cat: Sorrelfur**- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors: **  
><strong>Tornpelt<strong>- grey-brown she-cat with a battle scarred pelt; wonder-born  
><strong>Fallenleaf<strong>- tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her flank and gray-green eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Halfcheer<strong>- white and orage striped tabby she-cat with a whtie underbely, paws, ear-tips, and amber-gold eyes; Alice  
><strong>Stonepelt<strong>- huge black tom with a grey-flecked muzzle and blue eyes; Wonder-born; **Apprentice: Smallpaw**  
><strong>Bumbleclaw<strong>- ginger and black striped tom with green eyes; Wonder-born; **Apprentice: Splashpaw**  
><strong>Adderstep<strong>- russet-colored tom with green eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Oakstrike<strong>-A broad-shouldered reddish brown tom with brown eyes and white splashes; wonder-born; Mate: Tawnyflower  
><strong>Skysong<strong>- long-legged pale grey-blue she-cat with amber eyes and a deep scar on her back leg; Alice; **Apprentice: Robinpaw**  
><strong>Tawnyflower<strong>-A tawny she-cat with black dapples and blue eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Oakstrike  
><strong>Crowfur<strong>- jet black she-cat with yellow eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Razorclaw<strong>- large, jet black tom with grey eyes; Wonder-born; **Apprentice: Tigerpaw**  
><strong>Shadow-wing<strong>- slim black she-cat with black eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Lightpelt<strong>- ginger she-cat with white stripes and paws with light green eyes; Alice  
><strong>Brightheart<strong>- a ginger she-cat with amber-blue eyes; Alice; **Apprentice: Ashenpaw  
>Whisperfur<strong>- light grey and white splotched she-cat with ice-blue eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Bramblefang-<strong> gray tabby tom with blue eyes; wonder-born**  
>Cinderwasp<strong>- large pale gray she-cat with darker gray and pale brown tabby stripes and dark green eyes; Alice**  
>Ashleaf<strong> - Silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Stormwind<strong> - Blueish gray tom with icy blue eyes; Wonder-born; Mate: Sandstripe**; Apprentice: Breezepaw  
>Cranestripe<strong>- White she-cat with one blue and one green eye; Alice**; Apprentice: Smokepaw  
><strong>

**Apprentices:  
>Ashenpaw<strong>- a light gray she-cat with white and dark gray dapples; Alice**  
>Tigerpaw<strong>- large light brown tabby tom with a white chest and muzzle and green eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Smokepaw<strong>- gray tom with green eyes; Alice**  
>Robinpaw<strong> - Smokey gray she-cat with amber eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Smallpaw<strong>- small white she-cat with amber eyes; Alice  
><strong>Breezepaw<strong>- white tabby tom with green eyes; Alice**  
>Splashpaw<strong>- Light grey she-cat with sandy brown ears and tail tip with blue eyes; Alice**  
>Tansypaw<strong>-A light tawny she-cat with white paws and brown eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Queens:  
>Fawnstep<strong>- beautiful light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes; Alice; Mother of **Flowerkit**(cream she-cat with a brown splotches covering half her ear and tail and brown paws), **Leafkit**(light brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and dark green eyes) and **Birdkit**(slightly pudgy brown she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and brown eyes)  
><strong>Softnose<strong>- fluffy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Alice; Mother of **Brownkit**(small brown tabby tom) and **Oak-kit**(tall brown she-cat with thin light-brown stripes)  
><strong>Sandstripe<strong>- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and darker stripes on her back; Wonder-born; Expecting Stormwind's kits  
><strong>Cloudgaze<strong>- pretty cream she-cat with cloudy-blue eyes, has lost her sight; Wonder-born; Expecting Hawkshadow's kits

**Elders:  
>Fadeflower<strong>- light gray she-cat with large green eyes, a tooth sticking out from her mouth, and a muzzle graying with age; Alice  
><strong>Windtail<strong>- white she-cat with a gray muzzle; Alice  
><strong>Brokenface<strong>- black-and-brown mottled tom with a scarred, flat face and is missing his right eye; wonder-born

_**Heartclan- the clan of the Forests of Wonderland  
><strong>_

**Leader: Nightstar**- Skinny black tom with amber eyes; wonder-born;** Apprentice: Goldenpaw  
><strong>

**Deputy: Winterthaw**-white tortoiseshell she cat with gold and green eyes, with one ginger and black ear and one black and ginger ear; wonder-born**; Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Grasstail**- am elderly light brown tabby tom with grass-green eyes; Alice**  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** **Yewfang**- a scarred light gray tom with bright amber eyes; Alice

**Warriors: **  
><strong>Redtail<strong>- calico tom with a distinctly red tail; wonder-born; Mate: Speckleheart  
><strong>Blackleaf<strong>- a black she-cat with green eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Hazelfrost<strong>- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Gorsetail<strong>- tawny tom with brown stripes and green eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Finchwing<strong>- tawny-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; wonder-born  
><strong>Dustfall<strong>- brown tom with yellow eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Frozenfoot<strong>- white she-cat with light blueish paws and ice-blue eyes; Alice  
><strong>Sunblaze<strong>- a gold tom with amber eyes; Alice**; Apprentice: Jaggedpaw**; Mate: Ravenfeather  
><strong>Darkmoon<strong>- blue-ish dark grey she-cat with amber-gold eyes; Alice  
><strong>Seawind<strong>- a blue-grey tom with green eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Dawnheart<strong>- golden she-cat with yellow eyes; Alice  
><strong>Lilytail<strong>- silver tabby she-cat with green-amber eyes and an extremely fluffy tail; wonder-born**; Apprentice: Honeypaw****  
>Skywing<strong>- a blue-gray tom with light blue eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Firesong<strong>-Orange she-cat with yellow ears and tail tip with green eyes; Alice**  
>Duskfur<strong>- golden tom with amber eyes; Alice**  
>Tawnyfur<strong>- tawny she-cat with green eyes; Wonder-born**  
>Russetspots<strong>- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Apprentices:  
>Honeypaw<strong>- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes; Wonder-born  
><strong>Fernpaw<strong>- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Alice  
><strong>Goldenpaw<strong>- Ginger she-cat with a golden tail and amber eyes; Alice  
><strong>Jaggedpaw<strong>- black tom with jagged white stripes criss-crossing his back; Wonder-born

**Queens:  
>Speckleheart-<strong> calico she-cat with green eyes; wonder-born; Mother of Redtail's kits: **Thistlekit**(calico she-cat with one green eye and one heather eye), **Emberkit**(tortoiseshell tom with flame-amber eyes), and **Tinykit**(small, mostly gray calico she-cat)**  
>Jasminepetal<strong>- white she-cat with green eyes and gold splotches; Alice; Mother of **Asterkit**(light gray she-cat with blue eyes)  
><strong>Ravenfeather<strong>- black she-cat with a single white paw; Wonder-born; Expecting Sunblaze's kits**  
><strong>

**Elders:  
>Echoheart<strong>- calico she-cat with green eyes; Alice  
><strong>Halftail-<strong> brown tom with half of his tail missing; Alice**  
><strong>

**_The Army of Nightmares: the servants of The Dream. Were once loyal warriors, but have been twisted by her  
><em>**

**The Dream: **a small she-cat that looks different to each cat that looks at her, but always has light amber eyes when she's being kind and happy, and always has red eyes when she's angry and dark; Does not truly have substance and can transform Wonderland to her will and bend your very mind until it snaps

**Officers: _Her most loyal soldiers_**_  
><em>**Maskedface** – brown tom with very dark brown, almost black, points and yellow eyes; Wonder-born-formerly of Heartclan****_  
><em>****Beetleclaw**– **very small black tom with amber eyes; Wonder-born- formerly of Spadeclan****_  
><em>****Stepdancer**- **swift and nimble she cat with thick blue-black fur and blue grey patches with Orange eyes; Alice- formerly of Clubclan**  
><strong>

**Soldiers: _the ones who have succumbed to her  
><em>Dappledpelt** – dark tawny she-cat with black tabby marbling and yellow eyes; Wonder-born- Formerly of Heartclan**_  
><em>Duskcloud**- ginger she-cat with black spots; Alice- formerly of Spadeclan**_  
><em>Lionclaw**- gold tabby tom with green eyes; Wonder-born- formerly of Heartclan**_  
><em>Thunderstrike** – large, broad-shoulder ginger tom with a white chest and forepaws as well as green eyes; wonder-born-formerly of Heartclan**_  
><em>Tigerwhisker**- light brown tom with green eyes; Wonder-born- formerly of Diamondclan **_  
><em>Firwhisker** – brown tom with pale green eyes; wonder-born- formerly of Heartclan**_  
><em>Aspenclaw**- sometimes she looks like a plain grey with muddy blue eyes, Sometimes she looks like a beautiful tortoiseshell with lovely green eyes; Wonder-born- formerly of Spadeclan**_  
><em>Taintedsoul**- a black tom with sick green eyes.**_  
><em>Calicofur** – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and legs as well as pale yellow eyes; Wonder-born- Formerly of Clubclan**_  
><em>Stormwhisker**- ginger tom with brown splotches and paws with green eyes; Wonder-born- Formerly of Clubclan**_  
><em>Nightmask**- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with amber-green eyes; Alice- formerly of Spadeclan**_  
><em>Cinderstorm_- _**light gray she-cat with blue eyes; wonder-born- formerly of Diamondclan  
><strong>Ashflight<strong>- dark gray tom with darker black paws and blue eyes; wonder-born- formerly of Diamondclan  
><strong>Ambermoon<strong> – light brown she-cat with amber eyes; Alice- formerly of Spadeclan  
><strong>Jayblaze<strong>- fluffy dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Wonder-born- formerly of Diamondclan  
><strong>Reedpaw<strong>- sandy brown tom with amber eyes; Alice- formerly of Clubclan  
><strong>Flamepaw<strong>- bright ginger tom with white paws and green eyes; Alice- formerly of Spadeclan

_**Starclan- the spirit clan that lives in the stars of Wonderland  
><strong>_

**Past Leader of Spadeclan- **Brightstar- Light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; Wonder-born

**Past Medicine Cat of Spadeclan- **Cindercloud- cream she-cat with gray patches and paws; Alice**  
><strong>

**Past Leader of Diamondclan- **Brackenstar- golden brown tom with a white underbelly, black paws, and amber eyes; Wonder-born

**Past Medicine Cat of Diamondclan- **Ivygaze- white tabby she-cat with gray ear-tips and green eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Past Leader of Clubclan- **Cloverstar- light brown-gray she-cat with green-gray eyes; Alice**  
><strong>

**Past Medicine Cat of Clubclan- **Timberfeather- dark brown long-haired tom with amber eyes; Wonder-born**  
><strong>

**Past Leader of Heartclan- **Cloudstar- fluffy white tabby she-cat with long whiskers; Alice**  
><strong>

**Past Deputy of Heartclan- **Hawkstorm- reddish tabby tom with blue/green eyes; Alice

**Past Medicine Cat of Heartclan- **Stormtail- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes; Alice

**Cats Outside The Clans: (All are Alices (except Dot's kits))  
><strong>

Ryu- elderly brown tom with black stripes, Loner  
>Dot- brown she-cat with white dots, Leader of Rogue group, Mother of Shadow, Tassel, and Ripple<br>Shadow- smoky black tom with light green eyes, Rogue, Brother to Tassel and Ripple  
>Tassel- light brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes, Rogue, Sister to Shadow and Ripple; Mate: Wire<br>Wire- dark brown lanky tom with one brown eye, one blue eye, Rogue; Mate: Tassel  
>Ripple- white she-cat with thin black stripes and color-changing eyes, Rogue, Sister to Shadow and Ripple<br>Tio- White tom with one broan ear and one brown back paw

-(Transition! XD)

_You find yourself, having fallen down a rabbit hole in your Twoleg's garden, in a small clearing. You see a Twoleg thing called a book lying in the grass with the title being "Read This". You push open the book to the first page and you find a note. You look over it and, suddenly, it's as if it can speak to you. You hear a feminine voice from the book, it says...  
><em>

Dear Reader,  
>I would like to inform you as to where you are, but, I must warn you that you should turn back to the world from whence you came while you have the chance. You honestly have no idea what you will get mixed into if you stay.<p>

You're still reading, are you? You're not going to take my advice? Very well, get yourself lost for all eternity. It won't be my fault.

I may as well tell you where you are, though. This land you see around you is called Wonderland. No, stupid Kittypet, not the same as that kit story "Alice in Wonderland". This is the TRUE wonderland. A dangerous land held captive by a nightmare. All who stay are doomed to wander here, forever! I warn you once again, turn back!

So you're not turning back? You truly think you have what it takes ot survive out here.. well I must warn you about the feral cats.

Yes, there are four clans of feral cats in Wonderland. Here, to survive, you must either join a clan, live on your own, or die trying one of the aforementioned options.

I'm sure you wish you had taken my advice now that I've scared you like that, but I'm afraid it's too late. The portal has closed and there is no other way out. Didn't I warn you? Oh, well. It's too late now.

Welcome to the story, Kittypet. This is The Warrior's Sacrifice: Book of Spades.

May the dream turn in your favor,  
>Nancy Drew Smarticus: Author<p> 


	2. Prologue No, I didn't die

**A/N: Okay, guys, sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to practice writing particularly scary and/or detailed scenes. I've had this written down for a while, ut I haven't gotten a chance to post it. Here's the very long and long-awaited prologue. **

**WARNING: This story may get graphic with bloodshed and violence. Reader Discretion is advised.  
><strong>

PROLOGUE

A cream-gray she-cat, washed white and black in the pale light of the half-moon, ran through the thick roots of the Nighttree. She was deep in the forest that had spouted from a single Queen tree and it was so think with shadow that even the places where the moonlight hit dramatically through the branches looked dark. The she-cat, though, knew where she was going as the scent of Starclan filled her senses. She didn't need light to find the Heartstone's resting place.

Suddenly, she stooped as the scent of another cat hit her nose. It was a familiar scent, fish-oil over-powered by the scent of a medicine cats herbs with a touch of distinctiveness to it that let her know this cat's identity. "Ivypaw?" she called out as the gray and white she-cat, Diamondclan's Medicine Cat apprentice of about 15 moons, entered the patch of moonlight.

"Good evening, Cindercloud," the she-cat mewed to her companion in the moonlight, "How does the prey run in Spadeclan?"

"Well enough, young one," mewed Cindercloud in response, "But where is Swiftriver? Can't he come tonight?" The cream and gray she-cat looked around the clearing with her blue eyes, trying to see the black and white tom in the shaded night.

"...Swiftriver... walks in Starclan now..." murmured Ivypaw, her green gaze aimed at the mossy ground. She seemed almost expectant, as if hoping her old mentor would come out of the shadows and correct her.

"I'm so sorry," said Cindercloud after a short pause, brushing her tail comfortingly against Ivypaw's side. _Can this be true? _She thought to herself. _He has been a medicine cat since I was an apprentice myself, _"He was like a mentor to us all, Ivypaw. You are not the only one to feel this loss."

"It's alright, Cindercloud," she said with a sigh, "I haven't lost him forever... I'll probably see him tonight." She purred a bit at the prospect of seeing her mentor alive and well again. That was so like young Ivypaw, to never dwell on the negative and always look forward. Cindercloud couldn't help but purr.

"Perhaps," said Cindercloud gently, "But for now, we walk without him. Come, the others will be waiting. You don't want to be late to your own naming ceremony, do you?" she purred.

Ivypaw flicked her tail at the Spadeclan she-cat and they both started, yet again, to run over the roots and under the branches, in the shadows, with practiced ease.

As they stopped briefly to catch their breath, they heard a mew of greeting from the direction of Clubclan.

"Oh, no," muttered Cindercloud.

"Timberfeather!" mewed Ivypaw back as two amber eyes joined the blue and Ivy-green in the shadow. If you could've seen the tom, his wind-blown brown tabby fur and happy-go-lucky atmosphere would have been nearly overwhelming. The scent that came off of him was of Rabbit fat, oat grass, and herbs. It was a pleasant, if different scent.

"Cindercloud! Ivypaw! Good evening!" he said in his loud, boisterous, generally happy voice, "And isn't it? You can see the stars perfectly tonight! Not a dark cloud in the sky."

"It's good to see that you're happy as ever, even in the dim light of Swiftriver's death," said Cindercloud harshly. She had no taste for this tom, but she had to put up with him.

At the news, Timberfeather's tail drooped, "Oh, Starclan, no. Ivypaw, I'm so sorry. A mentor is a terrible thing to lose," he said, running his tail down her side, "But do not fear, we all have had to share the loss of our mentors. We will help you through this difficult time. Never hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

"Thank you, Timberfeather," said Ivypaw, rubbing her head against his shoulder as a friendly gesture before pulling away.

"We must be going soon, no doubt that Stormtail is waiting for us," said Cindercloud, starting to walk when she heard Timberfeather mrrow with laughter. As the she-cats turned to him, he his the laughter in his tail.

"Yes, Timberfeather?" said Cindercloud dryly, quite unamused by his sudden laughter, "You have something to say?"

Timberfeather shakes his head, "From what I've heard there will be no need to rush for Stormtail's sake."

"Timberfeather, quit teasing!" mewed Ivypaw, batting at him with her paw, claws sheathed.

"Fine! Fine!" he purred, "He has an apprentice now and, from what I've heard, it's going to be a LONG night for our Stormtail." Shaky purrs of laughter peppered his statement, much to the she-cats' confusion.

"Timberfeather, quit talking nonsense! What do you-?" Cindercloud's lecture was cut off by the sound of two other voices, the scent of Heartclan and the herbs of a medicine cat announced them for who they were.

"This is the Nighttree? WOW! Does it go on forever and ever?" said one young tom's voice.

"No," replied an older, obviously tired voice.

"It's so dark! How do you know where we're going?"

"Years of practice," said the tom, seeming quite irritated at the apprentice.

"Wow! Will I be able to do this someday?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to see the Heartstone? What's it like?"

"Yes, it's nice."

"Come on! Hurry up Stormtail! I smell cats!" the younger tom went running into the darkness, his green eyes barely visible, "Woah.. are those cats from the enemy clans?"

You hear what sounds like a sheathed, gentle whack over the head.

"OW! What'd you do THAT for?" mewed the apprentice indignantly.

"Grasspaw! Show some respect to your fellow Medicine cats! Do you forget that a medicine cat stands apart from clan rivalry? These are the medicine cats of the other clans and they are far more experienced than you, so treat them as equals if not superiors. Speaking of other medicine cats, Good evening Cindercloud, Timberfeather, Ivypaw," said the tom. His dark blue eyes shone in the night and if you could see his fur, he would be a gray tabby tom. The new apprentice, Grasspaw, would have been tan-furred, but currently, all you can see are his green eyes, almost as bright as Ivypaw's.

"Good evening, Stormtail," said Cindercloud politely, "And this is your apprentice?"

"Hi!" mewed the tom, "I'm Grasspaw!"

"...yes... he is..." said Stormtail as if he wished it weren't true.

Cindercloud nodded to the small tom, "Good evening, Grasspaw, I am Cindercloud of Spadeclan."

"I am Timberfeather of Clubclan," mewed Timberfeather happily to him, "We were wondering when you would grace us with your presence, Stormtail!" he said jokingly with a small mrrow of laughter, "And you are, again?" he asked Grasspaw.

"I'm Grasspaw, silly!" mewed the tan tom with a purr, "And Timberfeather's a funny name!"

"Well, I'm a funny cat!" mewed Timberfeather in response.

"Yes, yes you are," muttered Cindercloud.

"Timberfeather, stop corrupting my apprentice," said Stormtail flatly.

"Come!" said Cingercloud, stopping the looming argument, "It's almost Moonhigh."

The five cats started walking toward the giant tree that loomed in the mist ahead.

"What's so special about Moonhigh?" asked Grasspaw.

"That's when the Heartstone glows with the spirits of our ancestors," responded Ivypaw quietly as they stepped into a spot of moonlight, "It's the time that you can speak to Starclan the best."

"You're pretty," mewed Grasspaw in admiration, "What's your name?"

"Ivypaw, I'm the medicine cat apprentice of Diamondclan," responded the gray and white she-cat.

"Wow, you're pretty old to still be a 'paw!" commented the younger tom, running to keep up with the rest of the group, "And, if you're still a 'paw, where's your Mentor?"

"He... walks in Starclan now," she mewed sadly, "Tonight, I will be granted my full name at the Heartstone." She looked at the older cats ahead of them warily, "I just hope it's not dumb or cliche like Ivypool or Ivyleaf."

"You'll still be pretty, no matter what your name is," mewed Grasspaw to the worried she-cat.

Ivypaw was surprised, but flattered, "Th-thank you, Grasspaw." She purred and licked his ear, but suddenly, a glow as red as the dawn lighted up the Queen Tree of the Nighttree from the roots. The sight dazzled Grasspaw, he stood there, his fur standing on end, until his mentor nudged him into the hollow of the roots.

The sight of the Heartstone itself was breathtakingly red, and it's light wavered like a heartbeat. The surface was smooth and cold, as well as flat on the top where the eldest of the Medicine cats would make their announcements.

Now that Swiftriver was no longer among them, Stormtail jumped onto the top of the Heartstone,"Starclan, the medicine cats of the Clans you guard stand before you. One of us, the loyal Swiftriver, now walks among you. Take him with honor, for he will be missed. In the light of his death, Ivypaw must be made a full Medicine cat. Ivypaw, please step forward."

Ivypaw came forward, looking nervous as the other cats had their eyes on her.

"Ivypaw, do you swear to do your duty as medicine cat of Diamondclan to the best of your ability and, as the Warrior code states, never take a mate?"

"I do," said Ivypaw confidently.

"Then, in Starclan's name, you are accepted as the Full medicine cat of Diamondclan. Your new name shall be Ivygaze, for the way you watch over your clan."

"Ivygaze! Ivygaze!" chanted the cats in the cave, including Grasspaw.

Stormtail then turned back to the anouncements, "And, on that note, I have a new apprentice, Grasspaw. He has been brought before you to be accepted into the life of a medicine cat," he said, looking down at the tom, "Do you, Grasspaw, swear to learn all that you can from me, your mentor, to be a service to your clan and, in honor of the warrior code, never to take a mate?"

"I-I do," said Grasspaw, still a little shaken from the strange atmosphere that Starclan carried.

"Then may Starclan grant you your first walk with them as a sign that they accept you," he said, then jumped off the rock. All of the medicine cats came forward and lied down, their noses touching the glowing rock. Grasspaw followed suit and closed his eyes, beginning to drift into sleep.

When Grasspaw awoke, he saw a cat with stars in their pelt before him. They gestured with their tail for him to follow them, then ran into the brush.

"Hey, wait up!" Grasspaw shouted, following in their wake.

"Quickly," said the Starclan tom, "There's not a moment to lose."

Grasspaw had never run so fast in his life, but he sensed the urgency in this tom's voice. Soon, the tom jumped through a bush. Grasspaw followed him. What he saw before him made him yowl with shock. _A battlefield. _he thought, looking at the scene in front of him.

There were yowls from cats still fighting, but he could not see who they were in the blood red of the setting sun. Speaking of blood, it coated the ground. Bodies of unidentifiable cats lay strewn about. Four specific cats, on a distant hill, were fighting against a single cat and appeared to be losing. The single cat they were all facing had eyes glowing red like the sunset behind her. It was a terrible scene, he looked away and saw that Ivygaze was next to him, he looked over to his other side and saw the other medicine cats were standing, watching this with the same shock and horror that he was.

Suddenly, the Star-spangled cat was standing in front of them, blocking their view. He was now clearly a black and white tom with blue eyes.

"Swiftriver!" mewed Ivygaze in shock.

"_**The different suits all tried their hand, and failed to fight away the dream. The final Alices arrive. Four outsiders will save the Clans." **_Announced the tom with so much power behind his voice that Grasspaw started to tremble again, especially when the tom started to go around the Medicine cats and tell them, "Search for the Honest Spade, The thoughtful Diamond, The Fighter's Club," he looked directly at Grasspaw as he said the last one, "And the Tender Heart."

This was so many moons ago, I've lost count.

I am Grasstail of what is left of Heartclan, yes I was Grasspaw in that story. Now, the story becomes darker than the Shadow of the Nighttree.

Once, not long ago, the Clans were great masses of loyal, trustworthy cats who followed the warrior code and had plenty of Territory to feed themselves. Now, more cats every moon join Starclan or go missing. Our territories seem to disappear little by little each year. Prey is dwindling to the point where we must dispute long-founded borders just to feed ourselves. Now, I watch helplessly as our leader, Skystar, loses her last life to a harsh battle wound.

"Can't we help her?" asks my new apprentice, Yewpaw.

"No... but Starclan help us..." I mewed to him gently.

I am the last of the original cats who received the prophecy. Stormtail died, then Cindercloud, then Timberfeather, and, recently, dear Ivygaze died. I am the last of the ones who still believe the prophecy will come true. But, then again, I can see why they have lost hope. So much time has passed, so much has been lost, and yet, the Four who were supposed to come and fight this nightmare that controls Wonderland have still not shown themselves.

Starclan, where are you? Have you abandoned us? Why have you not sent the promised heroes?

What did you mean to search for The Honest Spade, The Thoughtful Diamond, The Fighter's Club, and... The Tender Heart?

**A/N: I would say, mmm.. tensiony... but.. that would ruin it. XD.  
>ANYWAY, the first Chapter will be up soon enough, I still have to type up POTL Chapter 2, so MEH! Give me a break! The map of the Territories can be found on my deviantArt account as SakuraSunset. :) Thank you for reading. Please give me your critique, praise, or whatever you want to give! Tell me how I can improve! <strong>

**May the Dream turn in your favor,**

**~NDS~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Fear

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright, new promise. I am NOT posting a chapter to this story unless it's at least 1000 words long. (Half the length of the prologue isn't too much to ask for) . Here's the first Real chapter. **

**Oh, and since I forgot to mention this last time, Do I look like Erin Hunter to you? No. So I don't own Warriors, kay?**

**WARNING: May get graphic in blood and violence. Reader Discretion is advised. **

**Bold= Flashback**

**_Italics= thoughs_**

**_Okay, and as you should have guessed, I'm writing this in first person instead of traditional style. I wanted to see how it would come out.  
><em>**

**_~~~~~00000  
><em>**

Chapter 1: Applepaw - Fear

My breath was coming ragged and fast, tearing at my lungs with the stinging cold claws of leafbare air. My black paws pounded against the ground, running as I was told to, as the cries of the battle still rang in my ears.

_Diamondclan, _I thought, trying to make sense of the situation as I ran, my ears laid back in terror, _We were attacked by Diamondclan. _I thought through what had happened as the flashbacks of.. could it have only been minutes ago?... Ran through my head.

**0000**

**"I've never been on border patrol before," I mewed. My mentor, Nightheart, looked down at me tenderly and shook her head. **

**"We haven't been apprentices for THAT long, Applepaw," mewed Snowypaw, a white she-cat with black paws, like mine, and blue eyes, playfully batting at me. And that was true. Snowypaw, Hailpaw, Blackpaw and I had been apprenticed at the waxing crescent moon, and it would only be half-moon tonight. **

**"Well, STILL! We haven't gotten a close look at the borders yet! This will be exciting! Maybe we'll even get to see some of the other clan cats!" At my innocent enough statement, all of the warriors in the patrol, Stormclaw, Shadestorm, Iceheart, Snowblood, and Nightheart, cast worried glances at each other and I could've sworn I heard Shadestorm mutter, "Let's hope we don't." **

**0000**

As I remembered all of this, my paws slowed themselves to a tired walk... _Where am I? _I thought to myself as I tried to catch my breath, but it felt as though with the breaths I took running, these breaths were like claws on raw flesh. I shivered in the cold, my ginger fur fluffing up to fend off the breeze, and looked down at my one partially white paw. The Spade shaped mark which somehow convinced Brackenpelt that I should be in the clan. My heart was pounding as the flashbacks continued.

**0000**

**"I smell Diamondclan scent markers," mewed Honeypaw, the brown and cream she-cat looked up at her mentor, Shadestorm, for approval. The amber gaze is a few moons older than us, yet is still eager to please her mentor. **

**Shadestorm nodded to her, but growled when he caught them, "Yes, but they aren't where they're supposed to be." **

**We walked past the markers by clawing our way over the frozen river. Snowypaw and I huddled together for warmth after going through that and saw Stormclaw setting up his scent marker on some nearby oaks and willows. **

**"Isn't this Diamonclan territory?" mewed Snowypaw to Iceheart, her chilly mentor. **

**"You dumb kit. We won this piece of territory in a battle and Diamondclan seem to have forgotten and are still hunting here at River Rocks," he looked down at her, his red eyes informative. **

**"Yes, those gluttons think they can have this land? Well think again," growled Nightheart, a determined, victorious look in her dark blue eyes. My green eyes sparkled in return. I was so proud that she was my mentor. **

**Suddenly I caught that strange scent again... it was coming this way! "Diamondclan!" I mewed warningly, and, sure enough, you heard a sadistic, laughing purr on the edge of the territory.**

**"Gluttons, are we?" said a white tom with dark eyes, coming out of the bushes, "WE're not stealing prey and territory despite long-founded borders. We are simply fighting to keep our clan fed."**

**"Coldstar," growled Stormclaw, "This is OUR territory now!" **

**"Oh... Your territory, huh?" said Coldstar coolly, glaring at us with those dark eyes as an ARMY of cats came from the bushes of Diamondclan territory, "Then let's see you defend it." **

**Stormclaw growled, his ears laying back in anger, his paws sliding into a ready stance as his claws slid onto the stones. Shadestorm and Honeypaw followed suit. The look of determination in Honeypaw's eyes... I doubt I'll ever forget the determination in those gold eyes... Iceheart and Snowblood both got into fighting stances, standing back to back, facing the sides of the group. Snowypaw and I were in the center of the barracks, still huddled together... we looked at each other, understand passing in between us, and got into the best fighting stances we knew. Nightheart stepped in front of us, hissing at the opposing force. **

**"This is your last chance! Surrender!" growled a brown tabby tom with wide yellow eyes. **

**"Never!" growled Stormclaw back. **

**That's when the fight broke with the yowl of, "Diamondclan, Attack!"**

**0000**

I looked around, the sound of the cry ringing in my ears. I hadn't even realized I had momentarily closed my eyes. I was trying to get a sense of where I was only to find that I didn't recognize anything. I was completely lost.

**0000**

**I am fighting, but I was never good at that. I look over and see a pale silver she-cat standing with a muscular light gold tom. The she-cat jumped at me and I dodged to the side, as Nightheart had shown me to do. I jumped onto the she-cat's back and dug my claws deep into her pelt, until I saw blood well up. Then I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit down on her ear harshly, she screamed, trying to shake me off.**

** I bit down until I tasted blood, then I heard a deep, growling voice shout, "Get off of her!" The gold tom scratched my pelt and sent me barreling off of the she-cat. I felt a chunk of something in my mouth when I stood up. I spat it out and felt like I was going to be sick when I saw it was a piece of the she-cat's ear. I looked up and saw that she had claw marks where I had sunk my claws in only to be thrown off and blood trailing down the side of her face where I had torn off that chunk of her ear. She was lying there, trying to catch her breath, the tom growled at me and came running. I was frozen, knowing he was intending to kill, when I heard a familiar, sweet as the honey she was named after voice shout, "Get away from her!" and saw Honeypaw jump onto the tom, biting down on what I had been tau**I **ght was the kill spot, a technique known to be only used in emergencies. The tom was now gasping for breath. **

**"Winterheart!" wailed the silver she-cat. I suddenly had a knotted feeling in my stomach. _They aren't just enemies... _I saw, _They're cats, like us, with lives, friends, families! Starclan, what have I done? _**

**With the last of his strength, Winterheart's claws raked down deeply into the cream underbelly of the apprentice that was attacking him. I felt a yowl of anguish escape my throat, though it merged with Honeypaw's yowl of pain as the tom clawed her, then fell on top of her, dead. **

**"NOOO!" the silver she-cat and I cried in unison. The she-cat ran to his side, I started looking for any part of Honeypaw that I could grab. I found her paw and sank my teeth into it pulling until I could grab her scruff and pull her all the way out. Her breathing was coming rapid and shallow. I looked at the blood oozing from the long wounds... Great Starclan, one of the wounds was so deep I could see my friend's lung, it was punctured and wasn't being of any use to the brown she-cat. **

**"Honeypaw," I mewed in agony just looking at her, knowing she was on her way to Starclan. I buried my nose in her fur, "Honeypaw, please, speak to me..."**

**Her head turned, her golden eyes looking into my own green ones and she said with a last, jagged breath, "Run, Applepaw... Run..." her head fell back against the pebbly shore. Her golden eyes staring at the sky she could no longer see. The blood was still oozing from the cuts, though. But it soon stopped, the blood freezing to her pelt in the cold. Just like that, the cold took away the heat in her pelt as I lay there next to her, suddenly, I was conscious of the battle around me, how unprepared I was for it, how Honeypaw had warned me, and I ran. **

**0000**

Now here I am, stuck in the middle of leafbare in unfamiliar territory. I looked down at my paws and started to groom the bit of blood that was on them off. Suddenly, I saw the flash of a white pelt. _Huh? _I think to myself, then it dawns on me. _Snowypaw! _I run to catch up to the she-cat, not noticing the missing black on her paws at the moment. "Snowypaw! Wait!" I mewed to the she-cat ahead of me, she stopped and turned around suddenly, that's when I noticed the strange scent, the fact that the only black on her was the diamond on her forehead, her big brown eyes looked me over curiously and she quite calmly stated, as I skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Who are you calling Snowypaw?"

**~~~~~~000000**

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Not enough gore for the warning? Well, I'll work on that! Too much gore? Well, I warned you, didn't I? **

**So, that's what I have down for the first chapter. Interesting enough way for two of the mains to meet, huh? GAH! SPOILER! *whacks self over the head with a frying pan* Bad Nancy!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! **

**With all due respect,  
>~NDS~<strong>

**P.S.: Here's Something new. The Starclan report. It'll show what cats have died and how. This is more so for my use as an author to help me remember than for you, the reader, but be my guest and read it if you please. **

**Spadeclan:**

Honeypaw- died in a battle with Diamondclan at River Rocks.

**Diamondclan:**

Winterheart- died in a battle with Spadeclan at River Rocks.

**Also, I'm sorry to the authors who created those cats, but thank you for letting me use them, I hope you're satisfied with how they died.  
><strong>


End file.
